Aka Ai
by Aurei
Summary: Life was cruel for both Aurei and Ikuzumi, the gangs, the killings, the drugs, all of it brought nothing but pain. And then they met each other....
1. The Oddest Meeting

Light scorched the black sky in a vein like pattern that carved itself across the bleak horizon. Inside thick globules of water hit the window pane with sharp taps, like someone sat outside purposefully drumming on the glass just to annoy people. Fire crackled off in the corner of the Victorian styled loft suite, a large oaken desk in its center occupied by an older man. His pinstriped Armani suit was a tad messy but then again he had just seen to the execution of a few old rivals, you didn't become boss without killing a few people.

Next to him, an imposing mountain of a man, in a similar suit though sporting mirrored beetle black shades. Before him was a young woman, striking in her appearance, sharp sky colored irises glinting determinedly from behind half rimmed round glasses. Her silky mahogany hair falling to her lower back in a perfectly twirled braided plait, slicked with rain from having been outside not to long ago. Dressed in a formal outfit, cobalt blazer with a matching mini-skirt and dress shoes, she certainly looked dressed to kill.

"So…Kusagashi-san…"the older man drawled in gravely tones, an idle curl of smoke wafting from his lips as a thick cigar dangled from them.

"Ikuzumi." The girl said tactfully.

"Ikuzumi then, what brings such an lovely girl to my office?"

She scowled darkly,

"You killed my brother, I want to know why." She breathed venomously.

A slow, coughing laugh accompanied her statement, the old man smiling at her lethally.

"Kiyomaru, owed us, said he neededmoney to pay for an operation for you, but failed to pay back. So we threatened to take you, but instead he insisted that we kill him."

Ikuzumi's mouth hung open in shock, her brother had said he saved up that money, and then he even died for her…. It brought salty saline tears to her eyes to think how much her big brother cared for her. There was a quiet thud noise that remotely graced Ikuzumi's ears, but she didn't dwell on it.

"So I killed you older brother? What are you going to do about it missy?"

"Kill you I suppose."

She drew a small revolver from her hand bag and leveled it, tears pouring down her face as her heart ached. But under the hurt blazed a flame more intense than anything, it craved revenge and she had to slake its unholy thirst. With two quickly moves her gun hit the floor and the giant towered over Ikuzumi, holding her still while he growled menacingly. Two sharp formal raps at the door made them pause, the door opening to reveal an oddly pale assistant, who slumped forward with the door. Behind him stood a young man. His golden eyes shined from behind angular glasses, his lips curling into a smirk as he stepped in. Ikuzumi studied the boy, such an odd young man before her. His hair was the most unusual, short and messy quills, crimson in the back that faded neatly into sharp raven, containing bangs that hung to the sides of his eyes. Dressed in a white button up long sleeved shirt under a black pocketed, patterned vest, black dress slacks, black leather loafers and the oddest gloves she had ever laid eyes on. Seemingly black driving gloves, had been transformed into something wicked, each knuckle sporting wicked looking blades, not unlike the straight edged razors of old.

"What in the hell! Who are you!" the boss demanded as he stepped placidly over the slumped aid, those finger blades glinting with crimson in the waned light.

"Simple…I am a member of the EnzerusnoZetsumei, you lead Sono Kasane, I'm here to kill you." The boy said softly, his voice chillingly calm as he surveyed the quivering older gentleman. Without a sound the giant pounced, but casually the boy sidestepped and drove the back of his foot into his opponent's lower spine. Gasping for air but getting no quarter from the boy the giant received a barrage of kidney shots from the boy, whose movements seemed fluid. Reeling, he hit the desk and huffed quietly, clutching at his side while his superior simply leveled his fingers gun like. Ikuzumi saw what she thought was a glint of metal before the boy pressed his thumb down, producing this sort of quiet whizzing noise.

"Might want to look at your boy, he looks a tad pale." He said making both Ikuzumi and the boss look to the guard, gasping in shock. A single blade jutted outward from between his eyes, liquidred slowly pouring down and around it as he sunk slowly into his employer's office carpet.

"You…you…."the old man stuttered standing shaking and retrieving a hand gun.

In but a heart beat, the old man cried out, the last image he took was of his assailant's wicked weapon's blades gleaming before they were buried into his gut. Issuing forth a soft sigh after all the dirty work was done; he spun to face the girl in the room, surprised at how she just looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, hello there, didn't see you." He chirped in a much gentler tone as a smile graced his lips perfectly.

"Who are you?"

A short quiet laugh was her first response,

"Well….my name is Aurei, why do you want to know?"

"Curious…"

"So…why is such a beautiful woman hanging around with scum like Tobinake-san?"

"I had business with him….."

Aurei smirked knowingly then retracted his razors before approaching.

"So…..what's your name itoshii?" he queried, stirring a dull cherry hue in her cheeks at his compliment.

"I'm Ikuzumi, not that it's really any of your business to know." she replied tactfully, not really trusting him.

"I see…. it's pouring rain outside, you wana come back to my place? Its a little ways from here, it'll be safer there for you." Aurei offered motioning to the door with a casual smile.

"Erm…..sure I guess."

After twenty minutes of silence in Aurei's sleek black BMW Series 6, 650i Coupe, Ikuzumi stretched a bit in the black Dakota leather chair she occupied with a quiet tired yawn. Unbeknownst to her helooked to herwith a twinkle in those honey dew drop eyes as he watched this lovely woman sleep, thinking about how beautiful and relaxed she looked that way. Sure he'd had his share of girls before, but of course nothing ever lasted, once they were close enough he'd reveal his line of work and they were off like nothing ever happened. Though Ikuzumi seemed to be taking it well, much to his enjoyment. Such a warm bubbly feeling filled him as he gently carried her inside, one arm supporting the neck while the other rested under the knee, Ikuzumi's few spare locks draping across his chest as she slept soundly. Slowly setting her down on the only bed in his place, he drew up the sheets then smiled.

"Amai mugen itoshii…."he breathed softly then shut off the lights and closed the door.

Mmmm…..first chapter, first story, feels kinda nice. Anyways, enough of the random mumbles of me, rate and review please! Meep! 3, oh and if you want to know what some of the stuff means leme know,but dont ask about Aurei and Ikuzumi's cause they dont mean jack


	2. The Kill,The Boss,And The Questions

A thickened crunch filled the dank room, making Aurei wince as always, this was a gross one. His target had the nerve to swallow a very important memento that his boss wanted.

"Oh god, I hate playing doctor cause people insist on making my job harder than it is." he sighed as he retrieved a throwing knife to be more precise in the extraction. Ten minutes later he walked out, gloves bloody carrying a something wrapped in his handkerchief, only to find more security.

"Ah fuck man are you kidding?" Aurei asked himself as he roll dodged a barrage of white hot projectiles. Waiting for them to stop firing took forever, but no sooner had they done so he pounced, diving behind whatever cover, landing neatly behind the stoic little phalanx of guards.

"Nighty night boys."

Those demonic claws made short work of them, carving upward to take the first out and leave him with bloody grooves up his body. Second got a machine gun like hail of punches, leaving him to leak like a sieve on the floor, but the others were a bit luckier when their demise came about. Another ten minutes later and Aurei strode simply into the old steel plant in downtown, his fellow members calling his name cheerfully at he came in. After a short walk up a few latticed catwalks he reached an official looking part of their hideout, the old office wing, their boss of course residing in the plant foreman's office now.

"Come in Au." His leader called, Aurei not even knocking yet. He had to pause and smile; he'd forgotten how slick their leader was. Perched in that massive leather chain, silver hair messy and spiked as always, eyes alert and attentive, well the one without the scar anyways, Kakashi Manukiri.

"Ka-sama! How's it hanging?" Aurei chirped brightly as he plopped into the big chair in front of the desk.

"Not too bad really, same old crap now and then of course, just sent Auron out to take care of the rest of those kasane teinoushas." Kakashi replied off handedly, straightening his prim and pressed silver stripped black Armani suit.

"Well…Oh I got that thing you wanted."

"Ah! Excellent, tame jobu Aurei-sama, that's really all I need from you for today, I'll call if I need something."

"Yoi taishou, I'll be home most of today so just gimme a ring if you need something."

Back at Aurei's loft, Ikuzumi stretched in that oh so comfortable bed; best sleep she'd had in god knows how long. She quickly got aware of her surroundings, noting the spot next to her wasn't warm so Aurei hadn't slept with her, which did quite fit her generalization about him but still, she appreciated the gesture. Her feelings were always so stupidly annoying, never set on one person for fear that they might leave or die or something. Speaking of Aurei, at that moment the door closed with a click as he entered, Ikuzumi curiously looking to the door way as he came in.

"You're up, well good morning then. Hungry?"

"Hai, a little bit."

"Yoi, I'll go whip something up really quick."

He disappeared and not long after Ikuzumi heard the sound of breakfast being cooked, eggs, bacon, and man did it smell good. Again her door opened, Aurei coming in with a plate of food and steamy cup of coffee, which Ikuzumi accepted gratefully. She thanked him then dug in, making him laugh quietly.

"Well you certainly were hungry, you need anything else let me know." Her companion informed before taking his leave.

"Wait…Aurei, why are you doing all this? I'm in no way useful to you or anything. I'm not hurt either, so why take care of me?" She queried placing her glasses on so she could see him better.

"Oh no reason, I just would like to extend as much hospitality as I can. Considering you lost your brother and all, I know the feeling."

He smiled unassumingly, but Ikuzumi knew there was more to him than what she saw.

"I'll let you eat, just leme know if there's anything else you want me to do to make you more comfortable."

And with that he left, closing her door to sigh quietly to himself, he hated beating around the bush like that, but it was better that way, this way he wouldn't just charge in blindly and get hurt because it was too sudden or too soon. He hated waiting but that's what he was going to have to do…


End file.
